Halfed
by LokiT
Summary: Due to an accident in a lab, Koil had lost half his heart. This is his nightmare.


The 15th Member

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have no name? Then I will call you Loki." Xemnas said, throwing a white Organization XIII cloak at me. "Thank you, sir." I told him before hurrying off to meet my teammates. "Wait a minute! I dont have weapon!" I hurried back to Xemnas and he gave me Disks. They looked odd. They were just outlines of a circle! Xemnas summoned a Dusk to help me learn about my weopons and they attacked like normal weopons, but it shook and annoyed the Dusk. They were Sound Disks. I went through the halls and ran into Demnyx, Vexen and some girl. "Hello, I'm new to the Organization, who are you people?" I asked them. "I'm Demnyx, The Element of Water." Demnyx said, making a water pillar. "Who are you?" Demnyx asked me. "I'm Loki, The Element of sound." I told him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Making Friends

Demnyx bursted into laughter. "Why do you have a white cloak?" Demnyx asked, still laughing. "Well...Xemnas calls me Loki and he just sorta gave me a white cloak." I told Demnyx. Now both Vexen and Demnyx were laughing. "Dont worry, they laughed at me when I was new." The girl told me. I didnt listen. I took out my Sound Disks and tapped their shoulders and they covered their ears. "Whats with that?!" Demnyx cried. Vexen rammed me with his Ice Shield and sent me flying. Got up and a fight started between me and Vexen. In the end, neither of us lost, but we were both too weak to fight on. Axel came into the room and called, "Hurry up, the meeting is going to start soon!" Axel yelled from across the room. Me and Vexen got up and hurried up to the meeting.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: The Meeting of Fools

When we got there everybody was talking so loud, I could bearly hear myself think. "Xemnas in late for a meeting? Impossible!" Demnyx said, sitting down. I sat next to Demnyx and Vexen. We waited a while then the girl and Roxas were on the table, fighting. Everybody was chanting, "Fight, fight, fight!" over again. It took about an hour for them to finish the fight, and Xemnas still hadn't came. Then everybody heard a voice. "I didn't order a meeting!" Xemnas's voice boomed. "Uh...What?" Lexareus said. Everybody looked over at him and got angry looks on their face's. "Why ya all stare'in at me?" Lexareus asked. Everybody tackled him and it was one big rumble against Lexareus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Define "Loki"

After the rumble, I went to the hallways, since I couldnt find my room. Demnyx, Axel and Vexen dropped a book on me. "Ouch!" I yelled and it sent them flying down the hall. "Huh?" I asked myself looking around to see where they went. "Define Loki." Demnyx said, stuggling to get up. I was confused until I noticed what the book was. A dictionary. I went to the L section and found Loki. "Loki- The God of Mischif." I said. "I wounder what Xemnas men- wiat a minute!" I said. "Oh, I get it. What a-" I was stopped when Demnyx covered my mouth. "I wouldnt say that if I were you. The walls have ears." Demnyx told me, uncovering my mouth. "He called me Loki because I was a pest?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Issues with Xemnas

When I made it to Xemnas' room he gave me a warm welcome. "Why are you here?" Xemnas' voice boomed. "To ask some questions." I told him.

"Speak."

"You are a-"

"A what?"

"Why did you name me Loki?"

"To give you time to think."

"My real name is..." Cutts off to memories

I awoke the next day. "After what happened? Why am I still here?" my vision shook while I tried to get up. I had a hard time walking and didnt notice anything around me until I bumped into Marluxia. "Excuse me? What was that? You didnt even notice I exist!" Marluxia said, batting me aross the place. "Sorry, I'm a bit off today,,," I told Marluxia, trying to get up. "Hey, your the new guy! Xemnas wants to speak with you." He said, opening a portal and batting me in. When I got there Xemnas was of course, there. "Now, what is your nobody name? For real this time." Xemnas asked me. "Ny-" He hit me with his blades before I could continue. Blood flowed down from where he hit me. I wasnt willing to fight the big cheese. He continued to hit me again and again, to the point I took out my Disks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Uh-oh.

I awoke as if it was a dream. I felt my head and to my suprise, I was bleeding. "Was it a dream or..." I got up and went to the meeting room and a meeting was going on. I ran in, bleeding in all and sat down to the only open seat inbetween Larxene and Vexen. "LOKI?" Xemnas' voice boomed. "Get ready for your first mission." Xemnas said in a quiet

vioce. "No." I said and to my suprise, he didnt get angry. "Alright then any volunteers?" A hand raised. I looked to see who it was and it was that girl. "Hm...Alright, get ready then." After the meeting I was in the halls, where I usually was and then Marluxia came and batted me with his sythe as if I was a baseball. "Ouch! What was that for?!" I asked, feeling the spot where he hit me. Then I felt again. I was still bleeding. I took out my Sound Disks and it seems, I got on his bad side.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Halloween Town, Here I come!

I flew right back at him at the speed of sound, uppercutting him with my Disks. "Marluxia, Loki. STOP." Xibar said, looking down at us from above. "Loki, you sure are annoying." Xigbar said, upside-down. "Anyway, you have a mission, theres no saying...Well, "no" to this one." Xigbar said, point in the direction of Xemnas' room.

"Fine." I moaned, heading to Xemnas' room. I remembered what happened last night, in my dream-or was it real? "Loki, I want you to go here!" He said, pointing to Halloween Town on a map. "Whats that place?" I asked. "Halloween Town of corse! We dont have a single member postioned there and we need you to go there and cause mayhem, and mischeif!" He boomed, opening a Garage-like door marked, '15'. Inside was a large black & white bell-like ship. "Get going." Xemnas said, pushing me into the garage-like room and quickly shutting the door. "Wait! How do I drive this thing?!" I said pounding on the door. It was time for me to go anyway. I climbed in and started the ship, after pressing many of the wrong buttons.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Big bad Space.

I had gotten the ship started, but I didn't know how to get it to move, or how I'll get out of the strange garage-like room. I started to press buttons. Suddenly, out of nowhere, I flew into another room, only this one looked like it otta get me out and going. I pressed another button and I was launched into space. I tried to steer, but it was hard. A: I couldn't see where I was going. B: I was crashing into stuff. I heard rocks crumbling, other ships hit me, me hitting other ships and various other noises that I couldnt quite put my finger on. Suddenly I heard beeps and everything was flashing red. "This can't be good!" I yelled as my ship rapidly spun around. I heard even more noises and eventually, CRASH! I had crash landed. I got out. "Atleast I'm at the right place, anyway." I said, looking over at a sign that read, 'Halloween Town'. It was time for me to get to work.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Halloween Town

I pulled out my disks. I threw them everywhere, and caused all the destruction I could. "Not working..." I said, checking my progress. How would I destroy something I can't? This would be hard. "I have to have some powerful hidden power, or something..." I said, trying my best to see if this were true. Then, I started to try emotions to see. Didn't work. "A speical attack?" I said, trying out some speical attacks. None worked. I tried one more time. I threw my disks as far away as possible and stopped them in mid air. I started to spin and the disks mimiced. Soon a Silver tornado covered Halloween town. Unfortunatly, I couldnt control it. By the time I was done, the graveyard & forest had been wiped clean off of Halloween town.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: The Thallassa Shell

I left Halloween Town, not wanting to destroy anymore of it. The noises began again and I was sent flying, AGAIN. When I awoke, I was on an Island. I lied in the sand. It was nightime. This was one heck of a misreble place. I got up and looked around. I picked up a Thallassa Shell that had been infront of me, at my feet. "A Thallasa shell." I said to myself. "An Island,"

"Thats Forever Forgotten."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: The other side

I awoke again. "What? Had it all been a dream?" I asked myself, looking around. "The Thallassa Shell," I said opening my hand to reveal the Thallassa Shell. "It wasn't a dream...But how am I back at the castle?" I Asked myself. I left my room, holding my head, which had stopped bleeding. I didn't make it far before I fell on the ground, both hands holding my head. For a second, everything went black. When I had awoken, my body was covered in shadows, and Vexen was right infront of me. I couldn't control myself, I was not me. I grabbed him by his head and suddenly, everything went black again. When I woke up, I was smeared with blood, lying in a pile of blood. "What am I?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: Clearing it up

I stumbled through the castle, clutching my head with one hand and the other at my side. "Urgh, I dont even know who I am anymore..." I mumbled as I reached Xemnas' room...thing. "Xemnas, I know you know," I said, taking my hand of my head. "What am I?" I asked. "You are neither Nobody or Human, or heartless." Xemnas said, crossing his arms. "But you are both Nobody and Heartless. Thats why your name dosen't have an X in it." Xemnas said, making some sort of hand signal. I was suddenly pushed out of the room. "Prepare to meet your doom, Loki." somebody said. When I looked to see who it was, there was Saix, battle ready.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12: Showdown

Saix charged at me. I had to think fast. I managed to summon my Sound Disks, but it was too late. Saix knocked me into his room. It was bigger here, so I had more space. I threw my sound disks, but the were easly dodged and I suffered another hit. Then, He smashed me again. I couldn't go on. For once, I sort of wanted to go...

Anti, would be a good name for it. Suddenly, my body started to darken and shadows swallowed me. As I had wished, I had gone Anti. I stood up. I stood up? I was under control this time. I kicked Saix away from me and zipped back to him and he took another hit. He manged to get up and swung his Broadsword. I grabbed it and swung it back at him. He was down for the count.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13: The end

I had won that fight but I had the feeling another was approaching. I entered Xemnas' room, ready for some answers. "Tell me Xemnas," I said, still in anti form. "Are these the shadows of what will be or might be?" I asked. "I see you've figured out." Xemnas said with a laugh. "These are the shadows of what might be, and are." Xemnas said with a frown. "But what is truly unescapable is that that which is nobody." Xemnas said. "So this is a dream of what might be, is, and will be?" I asked. "Yes." Xemnas replied. "Then destroy me," I said, leaving Anti form and falling to the ground. "And end this nightmare." And there it was where Loki's life as a nobody ended...What happened next? I opened my eyes. I was in a bed with Ansem the wise and somebody else next to me. "Are you okay,"

"Koil?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
